Medicine
HOME SKILLS Medicine is a Skill which may be unlocked either through reading a book on the subject, with a skill point or with activity points earned from sessions. This Skill allows for the building of the Base Improvement: Infirmary and the includes the specialties for Pathology and Surgery. With a basic understanding of how the human body works, survivors who wish to provide a little bit of medical support should spend their points in this tree. Medicine: Unlocks the Infirmary base improvement, allows for more medicines to be crafted at a time, improves the treatment of injuries and curing the Blood Plague. At Rank 10 choose 1 Specialty. Rank 1, 5 - + 10 Health Rank 2, 7 - + 1 Defense Rank 3 - Unlocks the Infirmary base improvement Stage 1 Rank 4, 8 - + 1 Medicine when manufacturing at an Infirmary Rank 6 - Unlocks the Infirmary base improvement Stage 2 Rank 9 - Unlocks the infirmary base improvement Stage 3 ' ' Specialty* Pathology: Slows the spread of Blood Plague, Gathers Plague Samples more effectively and cures Blood Plague more easily. Rank 1 - Quarantine. Slows the spread of the Blood Plague in infected community members by 50 percent over time when there is an Infirmary. ''' '''Rank 2, 7, 9 - +10 Health Rank 3, 8 - + 1 Defense Rank 4 - Reduces the chance of Blood Plague Infection on self by 50 percent. If you would be Infected, roll the dice and on a 4, 5, or 6 you ignore that Infection entirely. Rank 5 - Improved Quarantine. Reduces the Plague Sample cost of curing the Blood Plague by 1 when there is an Infirmary. Rank 6 - +1 Plague Samples found when Plague Samples are recovered at a location where you are present. Rank 10 - Superior Quarantine. Slows the spread of the Blood Plague in infected community members by an additional 50 percent (100 percent total) over time when there is an Infirmary. ' ' Specialty* Surgery: Increases the rate at which Injuries can be treated at Infirmaries, allows the spending of Medical Supplies to treat injuries directly, and allows for the better recovery of Medical Supplies when you are at a location. Rank 1 - Treatment. Allows for 1 more Injury per day to be healed by every community member when there is an Infirmary. Rank 2 - +10 Health Rank 3 - + 1 Defense Rank 4 - Reduces the likelihood of being Injured. If you are about to receive an injury, roll the dice and on a 5, or 6 that injury does not get applied. ''' '''Rank 5 - Improved Treatment. Reduces the per day cost of the Infirmary by 1. Rank 6 - Allows the direct treatment of Injuries at the Infirmary. 1 injury can be immediately treated by you at the cost of 1 Medical Supply. Rank 7 - +1 Medical Supplies found when Medical Supplies are recovered at a location where you are present. Rank 10 - Superior Treatment. Reduces the per day cost of the Infirmary by an additional 1 (2 Total) and allows for 1 more (2 more total) Injury per day to be healed by every community member when there is an Infirmary. Category:Lore Category:Skills Category:Starting Info